DESCRIPTION: (provided by the applicant) This study examines the frequency and severity of interpersonal violence, substance addiction, Posttraumatic stress disorder (PTSD) and trauma-related symptoms, and their impact on treatment outcome among female offenders in an Alternative to Incarceration (ATI) program. There is evidence that interpersonal violence can lead to substance addiction and criminal behavior. Females are more likely than males to be victims of interpersonal violence, and to develop traumatic reactions. Substance abuse comorbidity with posttraumatic stress disorder has been associated with poorer treatment outcomes for substance abusing women. A large concentration of woman offenders have reported histories of interpersonal violence and drug addiction, however, methodology assessing these variables has been unsophisticated and probably underestimate rates. In addition, the impact of trauma upon drug treatment outcome is little understood and has never been studied for this population. This is an urgent need as failure in these programs means not only relapse into substance abuse, but also a return to criminal behaviors so often partnered with it. This study will achieve three aims 1) to systematically and comprehensively assess the prevalence and severity of a history of interpersonal violence and substance use among drug addicted women in an ATI drug treatment program, 2) to measure the current frequency and severity of posttraumatic stress disorder, dissociation, affect dysregulatin and interpersonal dysfunction within this same population, and 3) to assess the potential contribution of interpersonal violence history, trauma symptom, and substance abuse upon treatment outcome. Treatment outcome variables include drop out, substance relapse, criminal recidivism, and achievement of work and/or education goals. Fifty (50) women participating in an ATI drug treatment program will undergo approximately 5 hours of interviewing to assess the above interpersonal violence/substance abuse history and clinical symptoms. Outcome data will be collected through staff reports and chart documentation. The long-term goal is to use information from this study to develop an integrated treatment to serve the multiple needs of female offenders.